


Hall Pass

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Rimming, blaine knows, free pass, infidelity of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is pretty sure this is cheating. But... well... Is it cheating if Blaine knows about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallystereksexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallystereksexual/gifts).



Kurt shifted, a moan leaving his lips unbidden. Okay, he was so going to whatever level of hell was reserved for cheaters for this. He’d tried to convince himself that it wasn’t really cheating if Blaine knew about it but at the same time, he knew sleeping with his boyfriend’s brother while he was still dating said boyfriend fell under that category. But Cooper….

The man was mature, if not a bit goofy and overrated as an actor. He was famous and rich and gorgeous and it had kind of been his fantasy since before he knew the two of them were related. Blaine had raised a brow, made a gagging noise, and changed the subject when Kurt had brought it up. A couple weeks later, he’d grudgingly handed him a hotel room key and told him Cooper was expecting him.

And boy was Cooper expecting him. Kurt had walked in to find a smirking, and very nude, Cooper Anderson spread out on the bed. The rules were this: One time and Blaine never had to hear any descriptions of what had happened in the room. So they had stripped away Kurt’s layers as quickly as possible and dove into bed headfirst.

And now that goofy mouth was being used for things other than acting lessons.

Kurt’s pale frame arched off the bed as Cooper speared his tongue into the pink ring once again and a breathy moan left his throat. He had to convince Blaine that rimming was not nearly as dirty as the younger male thought it was. Or maybe it was dirty and that was what made it better. Because Kurt would sell his Prada if it meant Blaine Anderson would use his delightfully talented tongue down there for once. His hands flew down to tangle in thick but straight brown hair and press his hips up. He just needed more. If Cooper could go a little deeper… Oh yes! That was what he wanted. The older male continued to fuck into him with his tongue, stretching the muscle there in preparation for more. And Kurt wanted more. Soon enough, fingers slid in beside that tongue and crooked up, hitting his prostate on the first try. It brought a whine and an orgasm from the porcelain male in seconds and he came hard on his own stomach, arching almost impossibly.

He panted hard, glancing down to find the other smirking up at him.

“What’s next on the agenda, Little Hummel?”

Kurt just grinned back and reached for him. They weren’t even close to done. He’d have to remember to thank Blaine in an assortment of ways when he got back to the boy.


End file.
